


A Grand Festival

by Saint_Miroku



Category: Lucky Star (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Literature, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2020-04-08 06:31:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19101622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saint_Miroku/pseuds/Saint_Miroku
Summary: Happy New Year!I mainly wrote this as an experiment to practice and see the results of writing a story in which two characters are already a couple.





	A Grand Festival

    Entering the train station, you couldn't help but be excited. Not only were you off to a new year festival with your girlfriend, but you had something special in mind for this particular evening. Being in Konata's graduating class, you'd always seen her in the hallways at school and, while you'd always found her to be extremely cute, you never really got the chance to talk with her until the final weeks of your senior year, after the school festival.  

    The two of you first met through complete chance, you were simply sitting in class during lunch, reading a volume of your favorite Manga series, when she suddenly approached you (seemingly having come in to run some sort of errand) and began discussing it with you. The two of you quickly hit it off over your common interests, and soon, she began meeting with you everyday during lunch. This gradually grew into the two of you seeing each other after school, and by the time that finals were over, the two of you confessed your feelings for each other, and you'd been dating ever since. Things weren't easy all the time, her father was extremely protective of her at first for example, but once you were able to break the ice with him through an extended conversation about the various Gundam series, you were able to win his approval and earn your spot as a welcome visitor in the Izumi household. All in all, things had been going wonderfully, and you thought that with the new year fast approaching, it was time to for a major new step, as signified by the ring sitting in your pocket. You'd already gained her father's approval, so the only thing left was to actually spring the question. Of course you were a bit nervous, but you'd be nervous no matter what, and you felt that now was the best time for something like this. 

    As you made your way through the crowds of people, you spotted her standing at the platform, dressed for the festival in an elegant Kimono. 

    “Hey, sorry for the wait, I hope you didn't have to be alone here for too long,” you said, quickly coming to her side.

    “It's no problem, I actually just got here, you just didn't see me since the crowds so thick tonight,” She replied, turning to face you.

    “Well I'm glad I got here in time, otherwise I wouldn't have gotten to see how beautiful you are in the setting sun,” you continued, lowering yourself somewhat to reach eye level. 

    “Oh stop,” She replied playfully before moving forward and sharing a quick kiss with you.

    As your lips parted, the train had arrived and the last of it's passengers were departing. The two of you boarded together, and you had to stand, something which Konata didn't seem to mind much since it gave her the opportunity to wrap her arms around you. By the time the train had arrived at it's destination, it was dark outside and the shrine was lit only by artificial light. 

    After entering the premises of the shrine, the two of you preceded to check out all of the usual attractions on offer at this schedule. Along the way, you ran into Konata's older cousin Yui, shirking her responsibilities as a police officer as usual. Later on along the way, you also met two of Konata's friends from high school, both of whom were working as shrine maidens for the festival. While the trio caught up on old times, the twins seemed to be particularly interested in you (which was to be expected after all, since few people really expected her to have a boyfriend). When it was all said and done and you set off to leave again, the shorter haired girl quietly wished for good fortune in your relationship, a reassurance that you were very glad to hear. 

    Once the two of you climbed the hill towards the bell, you rang it and made your wishes for the new year. Obviously, you couldn't help but pray that your imminent proposal would be a success. Finishing up, the two of you decided to leave the festival and head home. Following another short chat with the two shrine maidens, the pair of you made your way through the crowds of people once again. As you left, it was the girl with pigtails who wished the two of you good luck this time, though she did so in such a way that Konata couldn't hear it (which was entirely expected given all of the friendly jabs that they casually threw at each other while talking). After another train ride and a short walk, you'd finally reached Konata's front door. 

    “Well I had a great time, how about you?” you asked, turning to face your girlfriend.

    “Yeah, I thought it was great too,” she replied before pausing briefly. “Well it's pretty late, I guess I should go in and maybe get some actual sleep for a change, I'll see you tomorrow.” 

    As she turned away, you quickly grabbed her hand and said, “Wait, Konata, I have something really important I need to say.”

    “What is it?” she asked, turning back to face you again. 

    “Well, we've been going out for quite a while now and well... I... um...” you stuttered, your heart feeling like a hand grenade inside your chest, ready to explode at any second as nervousness suddenly overtook you. In a moment, you managed to summon your courage and continue, kneeling as you did so, “Konata, will you marry me?” you finally asked, removing the small box from your pocket and opening it to reveal the sparkling ring contained inside. 

    Konata stood before you absolutely overwhelmed, quickly covering her mouth with her hands as tears of joy streamed down her face. 

    “Yes, absolutely yes!” she said, quickly wrapping you in a warm embrace. The two of you stayed like that for sometime, until you heard the voice of Konata's father from the doorway. 

    “So, you finally did it eh? Well then this calls for a celebration!” he said, enthusiastically. 

    “Oh no, I couldn't impose...” you tried to say before he cut you off.

    “Nonsense! Things like this don't happen all the time, now get in here and let's live it up!” 

    “Of course, come in side!” Konata interjected, getting a hold of herself and wiping away her remaining tears. 

    “Alright, but nothing too fancy,” you replied.

    “He he, I make no promises,” Soujirou said playfully. 

    And with that, the three of you entered the house. As you shut the door, you made sure to silently thank the good wishes of everyone at the shrine, this had all gone as well as it could have, and you were infinitely thankful for that. You'd come a long way in such a short time, and what ever the future held, you could rest easy knowing that Konata would be by your side during all of it. 


End file.
